


Bilbo washed and pealed the carrots

by samvara



Series: Typos I have loved [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samvara/pseuds/samvara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...it was supremely challenging to grow tuned carrots but Bilbo was an excellent gardener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilbo washed and pealed the carrots

**Author's Note:**

> **pealed** , A ringing of a set of bells, especially a change or set of changes rung on bells.

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/10217911906/)


End file.
